


Un cuento de navid...alienígenas

by Loredi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inglaterra quiere poner en escena uno de sus cuentos tradicionales. No le será fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cuento de navid...alienígenas

Érase que se era una vez, Inglaterra que estaba ansioso porque llegara la Navidad para representar en uno de sus teatros tradicionales un cuento ya clásico que se había producido en su país:  _Un cuento de Navidad._  Y es que ahí estaban tres cosas que Inglaterra adoraba: el teatro, que era una de sus grandes pasiones desde hacía siglos, Charles Dickens, a quien adoraba por sus retratos de Londres, y la Navidad. Oh, la Navidad. 

 ** **

** Casting para el narrador, toma uno: **

RUSIA: (sonrisita tétrica) Hola. 

//Corte abrupto// 

 ** ** **Casting para el narrador (toma 25)**

ITALIA: Estamos en el año 2009, en plena Segunda Guerra Mundi… 

INGLATERRA: ¡¡Que ya no estamos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial!! 

ITALIA: ¿Entonces Alemania ya no es mi amigo? (Llora) 

  
//Largo corte// 

 ** ** **Casting para el narrador (toma cuatrocientos ocho)**

  
ITALIA: Pastaaa

(Alemania, que intentaba consolarlo, le cubre la boca) 

JAPÓN: (lee el libreto casualmente) Scrooge era atrozmente tacaño, avaro, cruel, desalmado, miserable, codicioso, incorregible, duro… 

  
Desde el fondo del teatro isabelino, se escuchó un grito de felicidad y enseguida se observó a Inglaterra dando giros y giros. Japón, todavía con las hojas en las manos, lo miró inmutable sin entender bien a qué venía aquella demostración de euforia. 

—Tú —dijo Inglaterra, con los ojos brillantes—. Tú serás mi narrador. 

Antes de que Japón pudiera rechazar cordialmente la extravagante orden, que no oferta, Inglaterra le había puesto en la solapa un letrero que ponía “Narrador”, con letras brillantes. Y ya nadie pudo reclamar nada. 

//Corte// 

Usualmente a Inglaterra no se le veía correr por ahí como niño hiperactivo, pero para la Navidad parecía surgirle un espíritu casi rockero desde el fondo de su corazón que lo impelía a organizar ciertos eventos. En años anteriores se le había visto emprender un concurso de villancicos, que Estados Unidos había arruinado al llevar todo un equipo de sonido para hacer playback. También había organizado una competencia de hombres de nieve, que Estados Unidos había arruinado al intentar hacer un muñeco de soda congelada, lo que tuvo consecuencias… pegajosas. 

Era por eso que esta vez, Inglaterra estaba decidido que Estados Unidos no estuviera cerca de sus actores, de la producción de su obra, de su teatro, de su país y, si hubiera podido, lo habría enviado de vacaciones en una sonda espacial a Marte para que este año no hiciera de las suyas. Pero si los deseos fueran caramelos, Estados Unidos se los hubiera tragado todos de cualquier forma. 

(Eso no quitó que por la noche Inglaterra intentara un antiguo ritual celta para librarse de los malos espíritus. Todos en la casa intentaron ignorar las risas  _quasi_  sádicas y los pasos rítmicos a media noche. Porque, bueno, sabían que era regla implícita que todos se perdonaran sus cositas raras y sólo así podrían vivir en paz como un mundo feliz.) 

Al siguiente día, Inglaterra tenía el megáfono en la mano y dirigía el vuelo con arnés del abuelo Roma, quien extrañamente se había presentado de mil amores para ser el Espíritu de la Navidad Pasada. Tal vez así revivía algún momento de su juventud. 

—A la izquierda… a la izquierda —ordenaba, energético. 

Abuelo Roma hacia movimientos con los brazos, como si nadara en el aire, para impulsarse hacia el lado del escenario donde se colocaría la cama de Scrooge, que sería representado, claro está, por el mismísimo director. 

—¡Yo siempre he creído que hacia la derecha es mejor! 

Abuelo Roma se estrelló contra la columna que estaba a su derecha. 

Inglaterra no tenía ni que voltear para saber que había un traidor entre sus filas que le había informado a Estados Unidos de lo que estaban haciendo. Eso, o tenía muy mala suerte. 

—Hello —saludó Estados Unidos—. Estaba solo en mi casa y me di cuenta que todos habían desaparecido, ¡así que los busqué! ¿Qué hacen aquí? 

Las cejas de Inglaterra se alzaron tanto que casi se confundían con su cabello y su ojo izquierdo comenzó a querer cerrarse compulsivamente. Después de un rato su espalda cayó hacia adelante y en un esfuerzo por calmarse comenzó a aspirar profundamente. 

Entonces escuchó el ruido atroz del hierro al caer al piso y miró de reojo parte de la armadura del Abuelo Roma rodando hacia él. Al alzar la cara, encontró a Estados Unidos con una cuerda entre sus manos. 

—Oops, ¿qué toqué? 

  
—Siempre es un placer presenciar un derrumbe histórico —comentó Rusia—. Por si se lo preguntaban, si, así también es como tira la economía. 

  
\------------ * ------------- *--------------- 

  
Abuelo Roma pasó la Navidad en el hospital, pues sus viejos huesos de guerrero eran duros pero no estaban preparados para tremendo zapotazo. La mitad del elenco (o sea todos los descendientes del romano) se postró a su lado en la cama de hospital, pues preferían escuchar una y otra vez aquella canción de “En el cielo, tu banquero es suizo…” que tener algo que ver con las manitas destructoras de USA. El resto del elenco, aquellos no tan cercanos al abuelo Roma, se arrinconaron en una esquina del teatro y miraron a su director con cierta inseguridad. 

Inglaterra no era de los que se daban por vencidos fácilmente… aunque la verdad, sí, sí era de los que se daban por vencidos fácilmente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de encarar a su peor pesadilla: su rebelde hermano menor. 

Bueno, pensándolo bien, era su segunda peor pesadilla. La primera era… 

—Siempre he dicho yo que el teatro inglés terminaría por matar a alguien del disgusto, pobre abuelo Roma —se entrometió Francia, quien había estado en el teatro dando vueltas como si realmente estuviera contribuyendo en algo. 

A Inglaterra se le cerraron los puños y los ojos se le pusieron rojo toro. 

—Mi teatro. No es. Malo. 

—Tu teatro es tan, tan  _drôle, mon chéri*._ ^ 

(*o lo que viene siendo: es divertido pero tontito, cariño) 

—Y el abuelo Roma no está muerto —intervino Japón por lo bajo—. No que a alguien le interese, al parecer… —agregó, cuando Francia e Inglaterra comenzaron a hacerse de golpes sin molestarse en corregir el error histórico que tanto desagrado le causaba a él. 

De repente se escuchó un ruido extraño y todas las cabezas voltearon hacia arriba para encontrarse con un helicóptero verde militar. 

—¡Alto! —gritó una voz a todo volumen por un altoparlante. 

Inglaterra y Francia se detuvieron. Francia con la mano inocentemente puesta en el culo de Inglaterra, como quien no quiere la cosa. Todos entrecerraban los ojos para intentar discernir quién era la figura que… 

—Y tú quita la mano de ahí —agregó la misteriosa voz que entonces todos reconocieron: era la de Estados Unidos. 

El colorido personaje se tiró entonces del helicóptero, sosteniéndose por una cuerda cual comando militar experto. 

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —preguntó Inglaterra, levantándose de golpe. 

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Soy el héroe. Estoy salvando la situación —dijo Estados Unidos y entonces procedió con un movimiento que había estudiado cuidadosamente: se quitó los lentes, agitó su cabello, puso el símbolo de la victoria en su mano derecha y le guiñó un ojo. 

— _I’m so fucked up*_  —fue lo que le salió a Inglaterra del corazón. 

(*que en español vulgar se diría: estoy pero re que bien jodido) 

\------------ * ------------- *--------------- 

Una vez más calmados los ánimos, Inglaterra aceptó hablar con Estados Unidos en la sala de juntas. Para variar, Estados Unidos se puso a picar sus papas fritas. 

— _So_  —comenzó Estados Unidos, tras darle una mordida a su hamburguesa—. Tengo como toneladas de ideas para mejorar nuestra obra y… 

—¿Nuestra? 

—La primera es… este cuento nuestro, estoy seguro de que se puede adaptar mejor a… 

—¿Nuestro? 

—…las necesidades actuales. Por ejemplo… 

—¿ _Nuestro_  cuento? 

—Bueno, está escrito en inglés, ¿no? En nuestro cuento… 

—¡Es mí cuento! 

—Como sea, Scrooge necesita ser más… heroico. Lo actuaré yo, así que le daré un aire de… no sé,  _Will Smith_  tal vez. Más  _cool heroic_. 

—¿QUÉ? 

—Y bueno, estaba pensando, es un “Cuento de Navidad” y no sale Santa Claus por ningún lado… así que le pedí a Finlandia que viniera para que… 

—¡¿Santa Claus?! —Inglaterra estaba en la fase uno de un ataque de nervios. 

—Ah, y casi olvido lo más importante. Los fantasmas están pasados de moda, así que serán aliens los que vengan por él y lo rapten. 

Mientras Inglaterra escondía la cabeza entre los brazos y se daba de topes contra la mesa, Estados Unidos le envió una sonrisa victoriosa a Tony, su alienígena, quien ya saboreaba el protagonismo de la obra. 

—¿Sabes qué? —reaccionó entonces Inglaterra—. Olvídalo, esta Navidad no habrá concurso, no habrá convivencia, ¡no habrá nada! Voy a pasarla como solía hacerlo antes… —gruñó, enfatizando su punto con un puño sobre la mesa. 

—¿Abrazándome en la cama, tomando chocolate y malvaviscos? 

Inglaterra abrió la boca y la cerró. El color le llegó ligeramente a las pálidas mejillas. 

—Sí, bueno —dijo, más calmado—. Cualquier cosa es mejor que Un cuento de Navidad con alienígenas. 

Tony agachó la cabeza atrás de él, pero Estados Unidos sólo sonrió. 

  
\------------ * ------------- *--------------- 

  
En Navidad, Finlandia trajo regalos para todos, que estaban reunidos alrededor de la cama de hospital de Abuelo Roma. Misteriosamente, no pudo encontró ni a Inglaterra ni a Estados Unidos por ahí. 

  
\------------ * ------------- *--------------- 

  
—Te lo digo —decía Estados Unidos, abrazado a Inglaterra bajo una cómoda frazada—. Los aliens son lo de hoy, y son muy amigables. 

Inglaterra lo miró fijamente. 

—Cuando creciste te dije que era hora de parar de inventar amigos imaginarios. 

—Lo dice el que sigue creyendo en las hadas —murmuró Estados Unidos, tras su taza—, cof. 

—¡Ey! ¡Las hadas NO son imaginarias! 

—Los aliens tampoco —dijo Estados Unidos, con aires de honor. 

En la puerta de su casa, Finlandia se había quedado frío al encontrar a un alienígena gris corriendo desnudo por el patio, perseguido por seres diminutos que brillaban en diferentes tonalidades. 

—Lo que uno tiene que ver. 

  
Fin.


End file.
